Starfy vs Ristar
Starfy vs Ristar is a fan-made Death Battle written by Ganime and Strunton, featuring Starfy from his eponymous series and Ristar from his eponymous series. Description Nintendo vs Sega once again! This time with the two stars of the company! Will Ristar shine again, or will Starfy be the last one spinning? Interlude Wiz: In Nintendo and Sega we look up to the Greats like Mario, NiGHTS, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Kirby. Boomstick: But we always seem to ignore the TRUE Stars, Like Starfy the Celestial Starfish. Wiz: And Ristar, Valdi's Shooting Star. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Ristar Wiz: I know what you're thinking. Just who is Ristar? Well sit back and we'll tell you about one of SEGA's greatest hero since Sonic the Hedgehog. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ysTqGEQjp9o&list=PL6akIKaXBeU2lLoRehpojnNHa7h4enflK&index=7 (Cues Star Humming Theme)] Wiz: The Solar System was in danger. The evil space pirate Kaiser Greedy was controlling the leaders of 6 planets, and captured the hero of the solar system. A plea of help was made and it was answered by the hero's own son, Ristar. (Shows picture of Ristar) Boomstick: Whoa what the heck is that!? Wiz: That's Ristar. The star that saved the solar system. Boomstick: What kind of star has a black round body with stretchy arms on it? Wiz: Regardless of his, unique appearance, Ristar has a very interesting tactic for attacking foes. Boomstick: He stretches out his arms, grabs you, and gives you one of the worst headbutts of your life (Cues Busy Flare) Wiz: Ristar is able to break robots just by using his head. Boomstick: He also always needs to use a star handle perform his most powerful attack, Meteor Strike. This what Ristar uses to fly from planet to planet. When he uses it he temporarily becomes invincible and bounces off the floor and walls like a crazy person. Wiz: Well the "always needs to use a star handle" is probably just a gameplay mechanic. In the intro of Ristar, Ristar flies from whatever planet he was on into the Validi System. Boomstick: Still pretty impressive though. ''' Wiz: He also two power up items. The Anti-gravity shoes allow Ristar to swim in the air and the red star is a star that makes Ristar invincible and faster for a short amount of time. '''Boomstick: Which is ripped straight out of Super Mario Wiz: In the boss stage of Planet Freon, Ristar hit the boss so hard that it sunk the small platform into the water. Boomstick: Ristar is fast enough to fly from one planet to another in seconds. This puts Ristar at speeds faster than light and his reaction timing as well. Ristar can also tank atmospheric re-entry and escape velocity with no trouble. He sounds like he's nearly unbeatable Wiz: Well he still has a few weaknesses. His arm can only stretch so far and the anti-gravity shoes are kind of pointless since Ristar can fly. Boomstick: Still, Ristar is one of gaming's greatest star. He totally deserves a sequel 'Starfy' Wiz: Surrounded by the vast sea, in the sky there is a kingdom known as Pufftop, one of the Residents was Prince Starfy, everything was going normal until Starfy accidentally dropped a jar causing a storm making all the inhabitants fall into the sea. Boomstick: How do you walk on Clouds? Wiz: Actually Clouds are almost as dense as bones... wait were not supposed to talk about... Boomstick: SHUT UP! That conversation was important. STARFY Height: 36 cm Age: 7 Height: Around 4 lbs. Prince of Pufftop Palace Wiz: Even though Starfy is just a 7-year old Prince, He is actually very capable in fighting. Boomstick: This isn't one of your average 'I'm a prince so do EVERYTHING FOR ME!' He takes things into his own hand like a man.... or.... boy. NATURAL ABILITIES * The Ability to Glide like no chuckling * Star Spin has Starfy spin around to attack enemies, able to break solid stone, Mighty Star Spin is an even stronger version of the Star Spin, and Ultra Star Spin is the strongest version of them all. * Shooting Star Has Starfy dive into the ground, with the possibility to hit or crush enemies on the head ITEMS * Starfy has an unknown amount of Bombs * Starfy has a Variety of Transforming Stones TRANSFORMATIONS * Super Spicy Belly transforms Starfy into Monstar, able to breathe fire * Super Icy Spike transforms Starfy into Starpedo able to pierce opponents underwater, most effective underwater * Super Bugawk transforms Starfy into Roostar able to yell 'cock-a-doodle-doo, hurting all opponents on screen and can flutter around for a short period of time * Super Vanish transforms Starfy into Starfright can pass by enemies and not get hurt and can use the will-of-the-wisp Wiz: Starfy's Powers are very basic able to glide, crashing on enemies, and his famous Star Spin. Boomstick: But his most impressive ability are his transformation Balls, they allow him to breathe fire, create a sear of ice, and creating.... chickens? Wiz: He may be tough by surviving a fall from the clouds to the ocean and saving his Kingdom multiple times but he does have some faults. Boomstick: He isn't that smart and is sometimes is clumsy, basically a starfish version of Star Butterfly. Wiz: But we don't mess with the Legendary Starfish: Starfy. Starfy Completing a Stage in 'Densetu No Starfy 1' Prelude Wiz: The Combatants are set, and we would also like to thank Strunton for info on Ristar. Boomstick: It’s Time for a DEATH BATTLE!! ''DEATH BATTLE!! Ristar, up on Planet Flora explores around the galaxy and eventually stumbles upon Earth, crashing into a cloud village and crashing into the ocean. After resurfacing and coming back to land he was met with and angry prince upset over the destruction of his Kingdom. Starfy immediately pulled out and threw a bomb with as much force as he could muster. Ristar reacted and dodged as the bomb landed and caused a great explosion. '''FIGHT!!' Ristar punched Starfy with his giant fist, then grabbed Starfy and repeatedly headbutted him. Starfy retaliated by performing his Mighty Star Spin. Starfy then threw a couple of bombs Ristar threw them back then Starfy spun into them causing them to explode in Ristar's Face, Starfy then transformed into Starpedo. Starpedo's Icicle Spear stabbed at Ristar, then Ristar pulled out a red star which didn't seems too different to Starfy until he fired some more Icicle Spears which did nothing to Ristar. Risar then rushed as Starpedo with a headbutt and flew into the sky with him. Ristar then crashed back into the earth with no trace of the Starfish Prince. When both came to the Surface, Starfy transformed into Monstar but Ristar dodged and headed to the stars then came crashing Starfy then performed his crash attack then an explosion occurred. Out of the smoke came out Ristar with a few cavern like holes on him and a few burn marks. K.O.!! Who do you think would win? Starfy Ristar Who do you want to win? Starfy Ristar Should this become a real Death Battle? Yes No Results Wiz: This battle was actually very close with Ristar's speed and Starfy's transforming Stones but there is one reason why Ristar won: His Speed. Boomstick: Being faster than light and in the mind of Ristar imagine being a Rocket, now you're over 1000 times as fast and concentrated into a much smaller object, that will hurt like shit. Wiz: Believe us if Starfy was just as fast as Ristar, Starfy would have a much better chance. Boomstick: Heck, if Ristar used Starfy as a star pole, Ristar would become INVINCIBLE! So even when it's a battle between Speed and Strength, don't always go with the top of the Triforce. It seems this was Starfy's last shining moment. Wiz: The winner is Ristar. Trivia * This is the First of Ganime's battles to not have a Nintendo character who isn't from the Mario series * This battle originally was owned by Awsomecartooongames Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Ganime Category:Strunton Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015